2010 Piston Cup Racers Bios
Jimmy Cables When the Intersection.com online dating site first became a Piston Cup sponsor, they wanted a car living up to its image. Jimmy Cables was not just the #1 pick, but the #00 pick! He has tons of experience with dating girls on Intersection, nearly got married twice, and only dated 5 fat basement hobos with deceiving profile pics! It's not the best image to have on the track, but he still does great, constantly right in the shadows of Lightning, Cal, Bobby, and Brick. After being "Flip Dover" in 2017 for another Intersection user who happened to be a next-gen, he didn't really mind and just kept doing his own Intersection happily ever after. Jack DePost Jack was originally a mailman who called his job the "DePostal Service", but he always did it quickly, and then it got him a speeding ticket, but then that got him recruited to the Tow Cap racing team following Rusty Cornfuel's retirement. One of the best stock cars, he often gets lead to brag and says "You lost to a mailman" whenever he wins, but that mailman would soon lose his job to J.D. McPillar in 2017. He then joined the Stock Car Alliance, where the DePostal Service continues to send secret messages and other things back and forth between members. Lane Locke He's known as the "Mystery Car" because the announcer saying his name in a race is less likely to happen than a fatal crash. It's also known that fans sometimes think he's invisible because they never see them, even though the other racers see him crystal clear, and may even be talking with him. No one but the other racers and his crew and hauler even knows what his voice sounds like, and they won't now that Spikey Fillups has taken his place in 2017. He joined the Alliance and does all kinds of great work right behind Dud's windshield. Lane also asks that his name is pronounced "Lane La-Kay" and be said with a funny accent. Chip Gearings The Combustr online banking website was recently able to become a Piston Cup sponsor, and they got quite a lucky pick for a racer. Even though Chip didn't win often, he was known to be an extremely popular car with fans, beating Lightning several times in popularity polls. That was only until he was fired in 2017 for "Chris Roamin'", just because he didn't win "that often". They believe his help can result in an uprising and he may as well be the one who saves them all. Carl Clutchen After Ruby Oaks retired, they painted up Carl Clutchen into Easy Idle livery, but the painter accidentally put the 1 before the 5, so now he's #15, and he didn't even notice until after he took to the track! He hates that this happened, as he could've been the next Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and then when he was fired, Harvey Rodcap could've been. He did not join the Stock Car Alliance, as all he wants is for Harvey to do well. They've recently been getting along now that they've made a mortal enemy: Cruz Ramirez, who took #51. Bobby Swift Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. In the 2009 season, he replaced Billy Oilchanger, but still with the number 58. Then, he swapped his number to 19. He's always wheel to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers. Bobby, Lightning, and Cal are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies.